O Pesadelo de Saga
by Gattack
Summary: Em uma note sombria, enquanto perambula por sua casa Zodiacal, um cvaleiro tem um encontro com seu destino. Descubra como Saga se tornou o Grande Vilão de Nossa Era.


Saint Seyia, Os Cavaleiros do Zodiaco pertence a Massami Kurumada.

Esta história era originalemte uma parte de A Guerra de Ares (minha outra Fic), mas descidi coloca-la separadamente pois ela não faz parte da cronologia de A Guerra de Ares devido ao fado de ocorrerem em épocas diferentes.

Esta história tenta contar o "despeetar do mal" em relação ao mangá clássico. embremos que o Mangá Clássico, o Anime e o Episódio G possuem diferenças consideraveis e por isso ess história acaba contradizendo o Ep G.

Espero que gostem e no caso disso aconter, não se esqueçam de deixar um comentário.

Abraços a todos e boa leitura.

O Pesadelo de Saga.

A leve brisa ecoa pela casa fria, cujo dono está sem sono aquela noite. A atmosfera ao redor parece pesada e assoladora, tornando os corações desalmados e solitários. Em meio a esse mundo sombrio o imaculado filho da justiça vê a existência oculta a riscar seu peito. Inquieto, tenta encontrar o significado para seus sentimentos:

- O que quer aqui?

"Está sem sono hoje, Cavaleiro?"

- Quem é você? Por que está nesta casa?

"Acalme-se! Nós só queremos conversar!"

- Nós?

O jovem guerreiro que carrega em si o sentimento da razão e do equilíbrio passa a notar que existem duas forças em seu encalço, que ele não havia percebido pela falta de clareza do som emanado diante seu cosmo.

"Nós somos uma existência muito acima da sua!"

"Existimos desde o principio das eras."

"Viemos, pois você é quem carregará a vontade de nosso rei!"

- Hum! Obrigado, mas eu não estou interessado!

"Acha que será o escolhido para o posto de Grande Mestre?"

- Não me importo com isso! Seja quem for o novo Mestre, ele será digno, e saberá manter a paz.

"Sabia que no homem existem duas forças?"

"A Razão e o Instinto?"

- Não sei do que estão falando, mas gostaria que fossem embora! Senão terei que fazer a força!

"Você tentou suprimir o seu instinto o máximo que pode para não se tornar como o seu irmão."

"Mas ao invés de tentar "purificá-lo"..."

"...Você o deixou para morrer."

"A Razão não é apenas uma verdade da mente..."

"Ela reflete a vontade do coração."

"E é isso que nos fez vir até você."

"Não se pode ser totalmente maligno, ou totalmente puro!"

"Você não pode se livrar do seu Vazio."

- Calem-se! Não falem do que não sabem! Meu irmão virou um demônio. Eu o prendi para que ele se redimisse de seus crimes e voltasse a ser meu amado irmão!

"Mata-lo ou entrega-lo teria sido mais racional..."

"E menos doloroso."

O garoto de cabelos prateados percebe que terá que enfrentar as vozes que falam a seu cosmo.

Não se pode ver e nem sentir de onde elas vêem. Ele gostaria que fosse apenas um sonho aterrador, para quando acordar ver um mundo de luz. Questiona-se sobre seu irmão. Teria sido melhor entrega-lo para o Santuário? Não! Estava apenas o protegendo! Mas será que não foi algo cruel e desumano? Será que o seu coração é realmente como o das outras pessoas? Será que existe o mal dentro de si? Não, ele é considerado como sendo um deus por seu coração nobre.

O timbre de sua voz torna-se áspero:

- Apareçam!

Tudo ao seu redor é tomado pelo breu. As colunas que sustentam o teto desaparecem. A entrada e a saída de sua morada são engolidas pelas trevas e eis que surgem duas figuras negras.

Um cosmo imenso toma forma. Uma galáxia despedaçada surge arrastando tudo a sua frente.

- Desapareçam! **EXPLOSÃO GÁLATICA! **

Com um movimento, apenas um erguer de mão, uma das sombras faz o imponente ataque voltar-se contra seu dono que cai estilhaçado na imensidão negra.

- Im... pos.. sível! Conseguiu deter... meu golpe mais... poderoso!

"Não tente contrariar a vontade dos deuses. Ela é absoluta."

"Assim como o Sono e a Morte!"

Sem muito esforço o garoto se levanta para encarar seus adversários. Ele não os teme. Alguém como ele não pode ter medos nem dos deuses. Está disposto a dar sua vida pela justiça e pela paz, não irá ser derrotado tão fácil.

Ergue seus braços e mostra para que lhe foi dado o título de Cavaleiro:

**- OUTRA DIMENÇÃO!**

A imensidão negra é sugada pelo outro mundo que se forma com sua coragem insaciável. Pena que a vontade de deus é maior que o humano.

- Dimensão? Eu mostrarei o que é uma outra dimensão!

Uma luz rasga o ventre dourado do rapaz que estremece de dor ao ter suas forças extirpadas. O novo mundo o engole e o faz em pedaços exauridos. Antes de desaparecer por completo, ele pensa sobre seu próprio fim. "Então tudo acaba aqui?"

Uma voz ecoa na gélida morada:

- Saga? Saga?

- Al – de – ba – ran?

- Você teve um pesadelo e seu cosmo ficou agitado. Então vim ver o que aconteceu.

- Obrigado! Aldebaran! Mas não precisa preocupar-se comigo eu estou bem!

- Tudo bem! Se precisar, sabe onde me encontrar!

- Ta!

Touro volta para seu sono reparador e deixa o tremulo gêmeos sozinho com seus pensamentos, no escuro com sua cabeça baixa e seu belo e prateado "véu" que cobre seu rosto delicadamente.

- Sei que está ai! Apareça... Mascara da Morte!

- Ora, ora! Ta todo suado! Deveria tomar um banho de vês em quando! Hi hi hi!

- Cale a boca, idiota! Você só fala besteiras!

- Que estranho! Você está bem mesmo Saga? Você não é de dizer essas coisas. Nem mesmo para alguém como eu!

- O "Velho Saga" foi extirpado esta noite! Esse é um "Novo Saga". Fique do meu lado e não se arrependerá, pois aqueles que ficarem no meu caminho perecerão.

- Acho que essa "tinta preta" que você passou no cabelo afetou o seu cérebro. Mas está bem! Se for para estar junto de alguém, por que não junto de você? Logo você será o novo Mestre, aquele que comanda todos os Cavaleiros.

- E com esse nome eu mudarei o mundo e porei um fim em todos os conflitos!

- Se é assim, eu lhe serei fiel até a morte Meu Senhor!

Saga sai das sombras sob sua nova existência. Mais negro que as trevas e com seu olhar tingido com o sangue dos inocentes.

- Um novo mundo começará agora! Uma nova era em que eu serei a Única Presença Digna! HU HU HU HA HA HA HA HA HA!


End file.
